


Don't Leave Me

by elysabethmortimer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Misunderstandings, Murder, Poisoning, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysabethmortimer/pseuds/elysabethmortimer
Summary: Love doesn't always end well





	Don't Leave Me

“So why did you invite me here? Not that I don’t appreciate it but I don’t really fit in with your crowd,” Diana said, confused why her friend brought her here but grateful to spend time with her.

“Well, I have big news to tell you. You remember that I told you I was going to ask Charlie to marry me, he accepted!  We’re getting married in December! We don’t know where or the exact date yet, but I want to be able to see the snow, I’ve already picked out a dress, we’re getting sized for rings later this week and we’re working on figuring out the guest list,” Sienna looked very excited as she spoke, her words coming out faster and faster until they blended together. “Sorry for rambling, I’m just so happy!”

“Congratulations, Sienna! You and Charlie will be very happy with each other,” Diana kept the smile on her face as she spoke even though inside, her mind was fighting a battle against itself apart and there would be no winner. She wanted to cry, she wanted to yell ‘this is a mistake’,  she wanted to run out of the room to stop having to see how happy Sienna looked without but she didn’t. She just sat there and smiled. She felt thankful that the pair had already eaten lunch otherwise she might have choked on her food. Even if the food was somewhat not right in a way but fancy food always tasted a bit wrong.

She knew that those two wouldn’t work as a married couple , she could hardly believe that they were still together after eight months of dating. Sienna was never able to truly settle down after years of having a different bed-mate every week and Charlie wouldn’t be able to stand Sienna’s lifestyle, him being a former farm boy from Idaho and her being a New York Socialite. She knew this would have happened at some point but she hadn’t known it would happen so soon.

“Also I have a big request for you. Will you be my maid of honor? I mean you’ve helped me throughout both the good and bad times in the roller coaster that has been the last three years and you introduced me to Charlie. You didn’t let the fact that you and he had formerly dated get in the way of our friendship. Best friends before boyfriends,” We high-fived and got strange looks from the people at the tables surrounding us. ”There is no one I would rather have by my side on the happiest day of my life.” 

Sienna looked strange like she already knew the answer before Diana gave it, like she knew that it was tearing Diana apart  to say that she wanted to be next to her as she got married.

“I would love to be your maid of honor,”  Diana’s heart was ripped in two. Her doubt and inaction had caused this, if she had just asked Sienna on a date that day in college, maybe then she wouldn’t be trying to fight back tears at the thought of Sienna getting married. 

Sienna’s pleasant smile had a cruel edge to it like she was hiding something and was waiting for the best moment to show it. Diana thought about the weird food and how it tasted like bitter almonds. 

Sienna stood up, leaned across the table, and whispered into Diana’s ear “I know you are still in love with Charlie and that’s why you don’t want to be at my wedding. You won’t have a chance to ruin my marriage. I know one of the chefs here very well, I told him to add a little special something to your food. You have 45 minutes until you die. Charlie is mine.”


End file.
